


Winter in Brooklyn

by SuperSpookyAlienInvaders



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, M/M, Movies and cuddling on the couch, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpookyAlienInvaders/pseuds/SuperSpookyAlienInvaders
Summary: Winter in Brooklyn is cold, but blankets, tea, and full hearts are there to make sure the chill doesn't take root.





	Winter in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another unfinished work I found in my Google Docs that I decided to finish and patch up for the holidays. Hope you enjoy!

There was absolutely nothing fancy about the tiny apartment in Brooklyn. The sink leaked, and the drywall was cracked in two different places, and the shitty linoleum floors were always cold which was nice in the summer but definitely not in the winter. Sometimes Steve wished he had just stayed in DC or taken Tony up on his offer of a suite in the Avengers tower, but there was something about Brooklyn. Something comfortably familiar about the smoky air breathed in on late nights sitting on the fire escape, or the cars that were so much closer than they sounded as the alley warped the noise of their horns and alarms. 

Steve was pulled from his thoughts with the drop of a heavy head on his shoulder. He turned and embraced a bundle that was more blanket than boyfriend.

“I thought you were taking a nap,” Steve said into the Brooklyn Medical blanket that the hospital had gifted him for visiting. 

“Heater started clicking again,” Bucky mumbled into his collarbone. “Woke me up.”

“‘M sorry, I fixed it yesterday. I didn’t think it’d be able to mess itself up again so fast,” Steve apologized, leading Bucky out of the kitchen to the cramped living room with its tacky Salvation Army couch and yard sale end tables. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with hundreds of Books-a-Million finds and tiny trinkets from antique stores that Bucky had developed a strange attachment to. “I’ll fix it now if you want to go back to bed.”

Bucky shook his head in Steve’s arms. “Do we still have that Redbox movie?”

Steve mentally smacked himself. “Yeah, I guess I forgot to take it back when I went out for my run this morning.”

“If you woke me up to go with you, I would have remembered.”

“I know you would have,” Steve smiled, kissing him on the forehead. “Do you want to watch it again? I think you fell asleep halfway through it last night.”

Bucky nodded, pulling Steve down on the couch on top of him. Steve groped blindly for the remote over Bucky’s mass of blankets, finally finding it with stretching fingers, and clicked the tv on. They settled into a cozy position, bodies cuddled up against each other, fit so close, so perfectly that there was not a shred of space between them. Steve finally managed to coax Bucky into sharing his blankets, and he tangled their legs, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer as he skipped through the previews. 

“I didn’t understand half of it,” Steve whispered, kissing softly at the sensitive skin under Bucky’s ear. “I needed my favorite translator.”

Bucky snorted in amusement. “Press play, idiot, or the only thing I’m going to be translating are these meaningless clips and classical music.”

The movie was beautiful, filled with serene shots of Italy and relaxing music. The romance was cute and had Steve holding Bucky closer and pressing quiet kisses to his temple. Bucky translated the Italian with ease and smiled when Steve tried to translate on his own. He was never right. 

Bucky was yawning when it ended and had fallen asleep against Steve by the time the credits finally finished rolling. Steve clicked off the tv and reached for the book on the coffee table, careful not to jostle Bucky awake. He didn’t sleep much as it was. The book was one Bucky had checked out of the library. Steve settled in, getting lost in the artful lines of  _ Milk and Honey _ .

It was dark outside when Bucky finally awoke. Steve had fallen asleep sometime earlier, and Bucky carefully untangled their bodies. He made himself a cup of chai tea in the kitchen and pried the window that led to the fire escape open as quietly as possible. It had begun to snow outside, so Bucky settled on the windowsill, listening to the muted sounds of Brooklyn traffic. The warmth of the tea against the chilly air somehow put Bucky’s mind at ease, and he watched the steam curl out of the mug as snow fell in the background. His high metabolism helped him stay warm in the sub-freezing temperatures of winter in New York. 

The mug was empty when Steve joined him, nudging him over in the window so he could slide out next to him. Despite its uselessness, Bucky held the small ceramic cup close, as if to thank it for helping to clear his mind. Steve read the mood and kept silent while he settled on the windowsill. The rusty metal of the fire escape was piling up with a few inches of snow, some from previous storms and the snow falling from the levels above them. A chilly breeze fluttered through the alleyway, ruffling Bucky’s hair and making Steve’s nose turn pink. 

A few flakes fell in front of Bucky before he stuck out the mug to get it to fill with snow. It didn’t very long as the storm had picked up, and soon the mug was filled to the brim with beautiful geometric flakes. Steve held out his hand to catch a few and brought them close to his face, examining them just as Bucky did his. Silently, Bucky lifted his eyes from the mug to Steve, who noticed and met his gaze. A small smile danced over Steve’s features. 

“This brings back memories of 1936,” Steve chuckled. The snow on his hand had melted because of his body temperature, so he wiped his wet hand on his sweatpants. 

“Wasn’t that the only winter you didn’t get sick?”

Steve’s smile broadened. “It was. But you still barely let me outside. The only way I could get out in the snow was from the window to the fire escape.”

Bucky chuckled too. “I had to play it safe. You barely got over sicknesses back then.”

“I know, I know. Thank you for keeping me inside, Buck,” Steve joked playfully. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You weren’t grateful then, and you aren’t grateful now. Honestly, I don’t know what I expected.”

“I am grateful,” Steve said sincerely. “Now that I look back, I can see why you did it. You weren’t being an ass; you were trying to keep me safe.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open. “You thought I was doing it to be an ass!”

“You know how I was. I thought I was invincible.”

“Not much has changed,” Bucky grumbled.

“I know it might not look that way, but I really do try to be safer for you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

They went back to sitting silently, the wind and snowflakes spinning through the alley. Bucky had snow in his hair, mixed in with the long dark strands perfectly. His gunmetal blue eyes reflected the gray skies and old brick buildings of Brooklyn. Slowly he turned meet Steve’s own bright blue ones. Bucky’s hair was frosty and his nose was red, but his lips were soft and warm when they met Steve’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me so long to write. Like I would open it, write four words, and close out. But I finally got my ass in gear. Drop kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
